


My Hopes and Dreams

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, More tags to be added, Snippets, embarrassing older brothers, mama shaw is a badass and we need more fics of her, shaw family antics, song antics, the relationship between Owen and Letty is completely platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: These are just a collect of small scenes that I wish were part of the Fast and Furious Series. There's no order to them, just ones that I think could benefit the series
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw, Owen Shaw & Letty Ortiz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These are just random scenes that pop into my head that I haven't figured out how to incorporate into any fics, so I'm just going to post them here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Before I start the briefing, it looks like we’re still missing Hobbs and Shaw,” Mr. Nobody began, standing at the head of the conference table and looking at the team. Somehow they all looked equal parts serious and bored out of their minds. Keeping his smile, Mr. Nobody suddenly looked up at the door and gestured for someone to come in. “Ah! But it looks like our newest member has finally arrived!”

The whole team turned their heads in tandem to watch as a beautiful blonde woman strode into the room to stand next to Mr. Nobody. She stood in front of them, hip cocked to the side as she folded her arms and sent all of them an unimpressed look.

“Everyone, I would like you to meet Hattie Shaw, an agent of MI-6 and Deckard Shaw’s little sister,” Mr. Nobody proudly introduced. Before anyone else could say anything, Hattie sneered at them.

“So, this is the team that threw my brother out of a plane?” 

Everyone tensed, flashes of Deckard’s revenge filled rampage going through their minds. Dom tensed, while Letty started to reach for a weapon. Meanwhile, Roman and Tej shared a look of fear between them. The only one not negatively affected was Ramsey, who tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

“Oi, come off it, Hatts. Don’t be a hypocrite,” Deckard’s voice rang out as he stepped into the room, Luke trailing behind him. 

“Excuse me,” Hattie asked him with a note of threat and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve pushed Oh out of a plane as well,” Deckard smirked at her.

“I have not,” she said indignantly.

“Oh? So you didn’t push Owen out of a plane when you were eight and we were visiting Granddad at his farm?” Deckard asked, faux surprise in his voice.

“Whatever Owen told you, he was lying,” Hattie responded firmly.

“Yeah, because who would believe that a little eight year old girl could push their big brother out of a crop duster and break his leg in three places,” Deckard said dryly.

“Exactly!” Hattie smugly responded.

“If only Granddad didn’t see you do it,” Deckard said, voice even more smug than Hattie’s was. 

Hattie’s face scrunched up in anger and she pouted at Deckard. 

The entire time brother and sister were talking across the table from each other, the team watched adamantly, heads moving side to side almost as if they were watching a tennis match. The room was silent as the two siblings stared each other down, Deckard’s smirk not letting up, and Hattie glaring at him, her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. 

At the head of the table, Mr. Nobody cleared his throat and eyed the Shaws. 

“Now that everyone’s here, why don’t we start? Agent Shaw, if you wouldn’t mind taking a seat.”

Without saying a word, Hattie took the last remaining seat, which was right next to Deckard. As she threw herself into the chair, she swiftly, but gently, punched Deckard in the shoulder, whispering:

“Wanker.”

“Brat.”


	2. Sick Beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I found this way too funny. But, I think other people will enjoy it, especially since I can see a scene like this happening in the series.
> 
> The songs are Shake It Off by Taylor Swift and Fuck You by Lily Allen

Trees, hills, and fields flew by as Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs sat in silence as Luke drove them to the drop point for their current mission. Luke had his eyes on the road, happily humming along to the music on the radio, but occasionally, he would throw a look over at the Brit, who was silently staring out the window.

Knowing the eldest Shaw would bite his head off if he disturbed him, Luke turned back to the road and a new song started.

_ “I stay out too late! Got nothing in my brain!” _

Luke couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at the song; fond memories of singing it with Sam coming to mind.

“Oi! We’re not listening to that!” Deckard snapped, finally turning towards Luke.

“Oh, lighten up. It’s just a pop song,” Luke rolled his eyes.

“Don’t care,” Deckard grunted and reached for the radio. Without looking, Luke’s hand shot out and slapped Deckard’s hand away. Growling, Deckard whipped his head around to glare daggers. “The hell, you bloody arse.”

“Just let it play, princess. I’ll let you choose the next song,” Luke suggested. He glanced back at Deckard who let out an angry huff of air but leaned back in his seat anyway.

_ “Shake it off! Shake it off!” _

Soon Luke found himself mouthing along to the song, a smile staying on his face as he turned towards Deckard again. He nearly lost his composure as the Brit was giving him the most disgusted look ever. Not to be discouraged, Luke kept mouthing along, and even shook his shoulders for emphasis during the chorus.

When the song finally finished, Luke couldn’t help the bark of laughter as he heard Deckard whisper:

“Fucking finally.”

“Your turn, Shaw,” Luke chuckled. It took a minute but Deckard finally choose a new station. The first few notes of the new song sounded through the car, and made Luke furrow his brow. “Thought you didn’t like pop songs?”

“This one’s an exception,” Deckard smirked and leaned back in his seat again, his face far too smug.

_ “Look inside. Look inside your tiny mind. And look a bit harder.” _

Luke raised an eyebrow. He’s definitely never heard this song before. 

_ “So, you say, it’s not ok to be gay. Well, I just think you’re evil,” _ the song continued, and Luke felt his confusion grow, that is until the next few lines went by and the music picked up.

_ “Fuck you! Fuck you very, very much!” _

Luke’s face smoothed out into an unimpressed look as he looked over to where Deckard was staring at him. Deckard had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he mouthed along to the song.

_ “Because we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew. So, please don’t stay in touch.” _

Luke stared hard at Deckard, not saying anything, but as soon as he heard the chorus being repeated, he kept eye contact with Deckard as they both mouthed along to the song.

_ “Fuck you! Fuck you very, very much!” _


	3. Killer Queenie

Setting the shopping bags on the ground, Deckard shoved his keys into the lock and opened the door to his apartment. Hefting the bags up, he entered and wasn’t surprised to see his family already taking the place over: Owen was sitting on the far end of the couch, reading a book and had only one earbud in as he occasionally mumbled out a song lyric. Stretched out on the rest of the couch, Hattie had her head resting on Owen’s lap as she played on her phone. Behind them, at the kitchen island, Deckard could see their mother meticulously sharpening dozens of knives. 

_ “Gunpowder, galatine, Dynamite with a laser beam,” _ Owen’s singing filled the room for a second, but then he went silent again as he flipped a page in his book.

Walking further into the living room, Deckard could see that their mother was working on Owen’s favorite set of knives. Scattered on the counter, he could also see that Hattie’s set and his own were laid out, ready to be sharpened. Deckard couldn’t help a fond eye roll-- she must have sniffed out his hidden set.

_ “To absolutely drive you wild, wild. She’s all out to get you, She’s a killer queen!” _

Heading towards the kitchen, Deckard stopped behind the couch and ruffled Owen’s hair with his free hand. His little brother simply pushed his head into Deckard’s hand, easily accepting the attention. Deckard carded his hands through Owen’s hair a few times, the soft strands tangling around his fingers. He looked down at both his siblings: Hattie hadn’t bothered to acknowledge him, while Owen flipped a page to the right. Peering at the book in Owen’s hands, Deckard’s eyebrow raised. 

“ _ Yukiguni _ ? The one with geisha?” Deckard asked, cutting off Owen’s singing.

Owen jerked his head way from Deckard’s hand and glared up at him, while Hattie let out a snort of amusement. 

“Looks like you were caught red-handed, Oh,” she said in a sing-song voice, not bothering to look at either of her brothers. 

“ _ Urasai _ ,” Owen snapped. “It was one of the stories to get the author a Nobel Prize.”

“And I’m sure that’s why you’re reading it,” Deckard said dryly and easily side stepped away from Owen’s hand as he tried to swat at him.

“Oi! You two leave him alone,” their mother gently scolded them, gesturing to Hattie and Deckard with a knife she was sharpening.. “Oh, read whatever you want, even if it does involve prostitutes.”

Deckard didn’t even bother stifling his bark of laughter as Owen’s face went red, and he mumbled under his breath about the story and “it’s not all about geisha.”

Turning away from the couch, Deckard finally headed into the kitchen to put away the groceries. The soft slide of the knives against a whetstone sounded through the room as each Shaw did their own task and simply enjoyed each other’s presence. Once Deckard had everything in its right spot, he walked around the kitchen, grabbing everything he would need to start making dinner. Setting the cutting board down, he looked over to his mother, tapping on his kitchen knives. 

“Already done, dear,” she responded, still focused on sharpening the current knife in her hand. 

“Thanks, mum.” He said, and deftly grabbed one of the knives and started on dinner.

The rhythmic sounds from the kitchen swirled around the family, all lost to their own thoughts.

_ “Mama, just killed a man-” _

“What?!” 

All three siblings jerked in surprise at their mother’s anger filled squawk.

“Owen Gregory Shaw! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Magdalene Shaw scolded and roughly set her whetstone on the counter.

“Mum, what are you talking about?” Owen cautiously asked, turning around to face her. Deckard had stopped cutting, his hands still as he stares at his mother. Even Hattie had sat up and was peaking over the couch’s back to watch their mother.

“You just said you killed a man! Now, where and when did this happen? Did you hide the body correctly?” Magdalene demanded.

“Mum,” Deckard said quietly, drawing her attention to him. “He was just singing.”

“Oh,” she blinked, and her face went a soft pink. She looked between all three of her children, seeing them all smiling at her in amusement. Giving a begrudging smile back, she turned back to her whetstone as her children went back to their own activities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing the Shaw family feels, you know? And we all know Mama Shaw will do anything for her kids
> 
> Songs are Killer Queen and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen


	4. Where art thou, Brother?

The auto shop was quiet and dark, only the boisterous laughter of two brothers interrupted the night. Leaning against Jonah’s personal workbench, Luke and Jonah were making jokes as they went through photos on Jonah’s laptop. A few lamps around the workbench were the only sources of light in the shop, casting long shadows over the two.

“And look here! I have no idea how he did this, but Mateo has never stopped being an idiot. Even after you left,” Jonah laughed, pointing at their brother in a picture.

“How the fresh hell did he manage to do that?” Luke asked incredulously, leaning forward and squinting his eyes at the picture. 

Somehow, their brother had been able to stack a small Volkswagen Beetle on top of a monster truck, and was sitting in the driver’s seat of the Beetle, waving at the camera.

“I have no idea how he does half of the shit he does, Uso,” Jonah chuckled and took a sip from his beer. He set his beer down and started to swipe through the pictures quickly. “I think I have him getting someone to drive the truck while he’s on top of it.”

Luke couldn’t help the fond and wistful smile that appeared on his face. He had really missed his family and was happy to catch up on everything they had done while he had been gone. He watched the many pictures of his nieces and nephews playing, followed by beautiful shots of their mother’s cooking, and dozens upon dozens of pictures of cars. Jonah had always been fascinated by them, and Luke wouldn’t be surprised if all those cars have gone through Jonah’s expert hands. Luke was about to take a sip from his own beer, when he jerked forward.

“Wait! Go back,” he said, hurriedly putting his beer down, and motioning for Jonah to find the correct picture. “That one! Why do you have a picture of that?”

“That?” Jonah asked, staring at Luke in complete shock. On the laptop was a car Luke was for too familiar with: most of the vehicle was just a frame, the shape of that of an older racing car, with the very front shaped almost like a wedge. In the photo, it looked like it had been improved since Luke had last seen it in person. He couldn’t help but to look between the photo and Jonah, who’s brow had furrowed. “How do you know of it?”

“I chased that thing through at least twelve countries, I think I’d remember it,” Luke huffed, glaring at the picture. 

“Shit, really?” 

“Yeah. Last guy I knew who had that car was Owen Shaw,” Luke responded. Jonah eyebrows were high on his head as he simply stared back at Luke. Narrowing his eyes, Luke felt a sense of suspicion rising in his chest. “But you knew that already.”

Jonah sighed and straightened up so he could face Luke properly as he began explaining.

“Yes, Uso. I know him. He came around a few years ago. Said that he wanted to do business,” Jonah shrugged. “He had money and I’m not really picky on who buys from me. So, Owen and I got to talking. And I found out that he was a pretty great guy: knew his cars almost like the back of his hand, he gets along with the whole family, and hell, he’s an amazing singer. He can pick up any tune you give him.”

“Jonah-” Luke tried to interrupt. 

“No, Luke. Let me finish,” Jonah said firmly, steel in his gaze. “I don’t care if you chased him around the world. I don’t really give a rat’s ass if he is a criminal. He’s my friend and I don’t need you judging me for it.”

“Jonah,” Luke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m not really surprised that he showed up here. Nor am I surprised you took a liking to him. I heard when he’s not being a snarky asshole, he can make friends with just about anyone.”

Taking his hand away from his face, Luke fixed Jonah with his own hard look.

“Is he the reason why you helped Deckard and Hattie?”  
Jonah blinked at him. 

“No. What does he have to do with those two?”

Luke simply stared at Jonah, expecting another head to pop up, or something equally ridiculous to prove to him that this was a dream.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No. Just tell me, Uso.”

“He’s their brother, Jonah,” Luke finally admitted, and nearly laughed when Jonah’s mouth fell open in shock.

“He is?!” He nearly shouted. “Why didn’t they say anything about Owen being their brother?”

“They probably didn’t think you’d know him,” Luke shrugged.

“I wish they would have! He’s practically become part of our family!” Jonah declared. Turning around swiftly, he started swiping even faster through the pictures, seemingly on a mission to find a certain one. Luke couldn’t help but stare in curiosity as Jonah finally landed on a photo of him and Owen on the beach. Both were sopping wet, holding surfboards and wearing smiles that stretched their faces. 

For the next while, Jonah went on and on about all the photos Owen was in: from the ones of him in the shop, to him laughing and chasing the kids around, and even a picture or two of him sparing with Luke’s other brothers. 

The whole time, Luke couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Owen Shaw, of all people, had been on better terms with Luke’s family in the last few than Luke himself. Jonah must have sensed his swirling thoughts, because he paused in his explanation of how Owen had helped him get his cars sold in Egypt. 

“What’s wrong, Uso? I know you and Owen were on opposite sides of the law, but hopefully you can see past that.”

Luke had to smile at the earnest way Jonah tried to convince him. He seemed to have aged backwards by about five years as he excitedly talked about Owen, a spark of joy obvious in his eyes. Shaking his head slightly, Luke couldn’t help a small chuckle at his brother’s expense. 

“That’s not what’s wrong, Uso. I’m more worried about what you two are going to be getting up to with that car of his,” Luke joked.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. We’ve already come up with something better,” Jonah laughed. 

“And that’s what I was worried about,” Luke groaned.

“Oh, don’t worry, Luke. He and I don’t get into that much trouble,” Jonah clapped him on the back. “But, now that I’ve met his brother and sister, you can bet that I’ll make sure I get all three of them back here.”

“Please no,” Luke begged, feeling a headache coming on as he watched the mischievous glint in Jonah’s eyes grow. 


	5. Hey Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letty reveals the truth about her time running with Owen Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've had this little scene stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I would share it!
> 
> I headcanon that Letty and Owen got really close while she was working with him and his crew. So close, that they see each other as brother and sister sometimes. This is purely platonic and I do not ship these two. I see them having a sibling relationship, similar to Owen with his real sister Hattie
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Deckard leaned back in his chair, simply watching the party going around him. It was odd to see the people he had been hunting only a few months ago look so happy and comfortable in his presence. He could see Parker and Pearce in a corner, heads nearly knocking together by how fiercely they were talking to each other. Deckard had a feeling they were talking about the crew’s new resident hacker, who was adamantly ignoring the two idiots by talking to Hobbs and his daughter. 

Minutely shaking his head, Deckard could see the disaster that was ultimately going to happen between those three. Hopefully someone else caught Parker or Pearce’s eye. And soon. 

Looking around further, Deckard couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face as he spotted Toretto holding his son, rocking the baby and gently whispering to him. The man’s face was relaxed, soft around the eyes as he watched his son try to grab at him and giggling like crazy. 

Deckard couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. 

He couldn’t wait until he was in the man’s position. 

But, his thoughts were taken away from laughing babies and irritated potential lovers as Deckard tracked Ortiz’s progress as she made her way over to him. 

Deckard simply nodded at her as she took a seat next to him. Smirking, she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“This what you do for fun, Shaw? Sit around, watching everyone else enjoying themselves?”

“You all have your fun, I have mine,” Deckard shrugged, but mirrored her smirk. 

Out of all of them, Ortiz was the one Deckard knew who would be able to handle just anything thrown at her. Like Hobbs, she had training. Very familiar training if Deckard thought about it. 

They were both quiet for a moment, Ortiz staring at her Toretto and the baby, while Deckard simply took a drink from his beer. Putting the bottle down, Deckard fixed her with a look. 

“I know you’re not here for small talk. What do you want?” Deckard kept his voice light and not demanding like he wanted to. He wasn’t around enemies, not any longer. He needed to play nice. 

She turned back to him, eyes hard as she stared at him. But she hesitated. 

Deckard felt his back straightening, sensing that something important was going to be said. 

Finally, Ortiz let out a sigh and looked away from him, a hair coming up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. The almost bashful movement surprised Deckard. She simply hadn’t seemed like one for nervous tics. 

“I was just wondering how you brother was.”

Deckard’s eyebrows rose and hit his nonexistent hairline. 

“He’s fine. Why?”

“I…” She started, but paused and sighed. 

Deckard could see that she was struggling with something internally and had to wonder what Owen had done to her. His little brother did like his mind games, after all. 

Patiently, Deckard waited as Ortiz took a deep breath and turned to him. Gone was her hesitation and was replaced by fierce determination. 

“When Braga sent his goon after me and made me have my little accident, your brother was the first person I saw when I woke up.” Ortiz said firmly, holding his gaze. “He didn’t lie to me. Not exactly. He abso-fucking-lutely didn’t tell me the whole truth, but he didn’t lie. He told me that I was a criminal. I had worked with a crew and then tried to work with the FBI, who screwed me over. Everyone was convinced I was dead. That if I wanted, I could have a completely different life.”

Deckard nodded, letting her tell her story. 

“I didn’t have anything. I couldn’t remember anyone. Hell, I almost didn’t remember my own fucking name, man. I didn’t know what to do. So, I took his offer.” She sighed and finally looked away from him to stare down at her own beer. “I’m not sure what I expected. But I wasn’t expecting him to whisk me off to London, a city I’ve never even thought about visiting. There I was, new city, new country, new people. I had no damn clue what I was doing.”

She glanced back up at him. 

“But what I did know was that your brother was there for me. He got me an apartment, showed me around the city. Where to buy groceries. What to avoid. How to find the street races that happened right under the police’s noses.” She said quietly. “He took care of me.”

Deckard’s lips thinned as Ortiz picked up more energy, explaining further. 

“He had offered me a place in his crew, but before he even introduced me to them, he demanded that I be trained.” She let out a small chuckle as she remembered. “I was so pissed off. I told him that I could easily kick his ass, and you know what he did? He did only a few moves and had me on my back in seconds. The bastard was just so fucking smug, I had to prove him wrong.”

“So he trained you.” Deckard spoke for the first time. 

“Yeah.” Ortiz sighed. “He’s a real ball-buster, your brother. Never let up. Everyday, he would kick my ass, teaching me how to properly fight, how to actually kill. Later, he would take me out on the streets and showed me how to steal a hundred wallets in one afternoon. For several months, that’s what my days were like. Just training with him.”

“You two got close.”

Letty nodded. 

“It felt so nice to have someone there for me. No matter what, he would be there. Some days, we didn’t even train. We just- hung out.” She said quietly, not looking at Deckard again, almost ashamed. “I felt like I could talk to him about anything. He encouraged me to try and remember what my favorite foods, songs, places, and other things were. He never actually stopped me from looking into my past. But, after spending so much time with him, I didn’t want to look for anyone from my old life. Not when Owen was for me in my new one.”

She took a breath, and looked up at the sky. Deckard could see that her eyes were wet, but didn’t say anything. 

“When I finally started working with the crew, I noticed that he acted differently. He wasn’t carefree like he was around me. No, he was now the boss of the crew and acted like it. At first, I liked that he didn’t treat me differently from everyone, it meant that I was able to prove myself to them and get their respect through my own merits.”

“But something changed.” Deckard said softly, sympathetically. 

“It was when he started working for Cipher,” Letty admitted, voice barely above a whisper. “He seemed to always be too busy to spend time with me. He seemed to avoid me and never treated me like I wasn’t his friend- like I was anybody else in the crew. I- I missed him. And then Dom showed up, and well. Things went to shit.”

She said the last words bluntly, a joyless smile playing cruelly on her lips. 

“But when I heard he had fallen out of that damn plane, I-” She stopped and took a breath. “I was scared. I was scared shitless that he was going to die. I wanted to keep tabs on him, but Hobbs wouldn’t tell me anything, but he couldn’t. Owen was in such deep shit, they kept his files and recovery extremely secret. And then you showed up.”

Deckard could see the resentment and lingering hatred in her eyes, but didn’t fault her a bit. 

“But I knew he was going to be fine. He’s too much of a fighter and a nuisance to just kick the bucket.” Letty smirked at him. “But, during this whole thing with Dom: learning that he has a son and that you and your brother helped save him. It just made me wonder…”

She trailed off.

Deckard stayed quiet. 

“You know what the sad thing is?” She asked him suddenly. “He said I was like the sister he never had.”

Deckard’s whole body stiffened and he had to physically stop his face from twisting into anger, disappointment, and a million other emotions. Letty seemed oblivious to this.

“Did he.” Deckard said, voice neutral.

“Yeah. I actually felt honored when he told me that,” she sighed. “Because I actually thought the same thing about him. He would have made a great older brother, even though I bet he’s an annoying little brother.”

Deckard gave her a small smile at that. 

“You really do miss him.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah. It’s been weird pulling jobs without him.”

Deckard nodded. He could understand that. Owen always had a certain presence around him. One that took up the whole room and demanded everyone’s attention to be on him at all times. He shone bright and fierce, and Deckard wasn’t surprised that Letty had fallen under his spell. Owen just drew people to him.

“I’ll make him call you.” Deckard said simply, keeping eye contact with Letty and watched her eyes go wide. 

“I- thank you. I really appreciate that.”

“But,” Deckard said firmly. “Keep in mind that while you got to see a side of Owen that not many get to, you don’t know him like I do. There’s a lot you still don’t know about him.”

Letty nodded in understanding, but Deckard could see the defiance in her. 

“I know, but I still want to talk to him. I want what we had back. He doesn’t get to run away from me.”

“If you need any help tracking him down and pinning him until he actually listens, just give me a call. Little arsehole needs to be taken down a peg every now and then.” Deckard smiled at her. 

They both laughed at the idea, and while Deckard could see the excitement in her eyes at the idea of Owen being back in her life, Deckard knew he would have to talk to Owen. His little brother seemed to have forgotten certain parts of their childhood if he claimed Hattie didn’t exist. 

But, as Deckard listened to Letty’s carefree laughter, he had to wonder what it would be like with two little sisters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I really do want to write a much longer fic surrounding Letty and Owen's relationship/friendship. I think they could do some real damage once they made up

**Author's Note:**

> This series is cross posted on my tumblr, called, Scenes I want to see in F&F. I already have a few posted there and that I need to post here.
> 
> If you ever want to talk Shobbs, the Shaw family, or anything else, feel free to stop on by at my tumbr. I also take requests!  
> omnivorousshipper


End file.
